


crime wave

by Rash_jaya



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Crime Case, Graphic Description of Corpses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rash_jaya/pseuds/Rash_jaya
Summary: a group calling themselves Native National Army (NNA) have taken over the underground crime world, and they are about to take Oahu. can five 0 stop them? read to find out.strong language. Graphic Depictions Of Violence.





	1. Boom

Charles Deans stood at the edge of the crowd, watching. He wore the clothes of an expert bicyclist and had an older model racing bike propped against his side. If nothing else, the biking helmet and goggles covered his face in case the police were filming the crowd, as they something did.

 _This couldn’t have gone much better,_ Deans was thinking as he observed the homicide scene. The Lightowres were dead, blown to pieces. He hoped they had suffered greatly as they burned, even the children. This had been a dream of his or perhaps, a nightmare, but now it was reality and this particular reality was going to terrify the good people of Oahu. This fiery action had taken nerve on his part, but finally, he’d done something. Look at the fireman, EMS, the local police. They were all here, in the honor of his work or rather, its humble beginnings.

One of them had caught his eye, a jet-black hair woman, obviously a cop with the clout. She seemed to have some guts, too. there was a tall man in cargo pants, polo shirt, dark hair working alongside her. A blond man, a haole, just like him, did not belong on the Island and from the tie he was wearing he did not look like he wanted to belong either. There were two Asian, man and woman. They were a team, he could tell by the way the interacted with each other. He watched them and he wondered if they would be his adversary, and they would be worthy?

He enquired about them from patrolman at the barricades. “the woman that run into the house? That is Officer Kelly, isn’t it? I think I know her”

The officer did not even bother to make eye contact typical police insolence. “No,” he said “that Lieutenant Rollins, she’s Five 0”

Been haole Deans, had done his homework on the Policing in Hawaii, he knew that Five 0 was the new Governor task force. In the three years, they have been on the Island they had taken down his competition. He smiled at look the CSU team, Police, firemen and the task force work the scene one last time before he left.

Meanwhile, in the motel, her hair fell in think blond clumps, onto the bathroom floor, she took the scissors and cut again. Everything had to start over now. Wendy was gone forever. A new face began to emerge in the mirror as she said goodbye to the AU pair she had been for the past five months. Cut way the past, Wendy was a name for Peter Pan, not for the real word.

The baby was screaming in the bedroom, “hush, Caitlin, Please Honey” she called out the baby. She had to figure it out, what to do with her. All she knew was that she couldn’t let the baby die. She had listened to the news reports all afternoon. The whole world was looking for her. They were calling her a coldblooded killer. A monster. But she couldn’t be such a monster, could she? Not if she saved the baby.

“you don’t think I am a monster do you Caitlin?” she called out to bawling child.

Michelle lowered her head into the sink and dumped a bottle of L’Oréal red sunset dye all over it, massaging it into her cropped hair. Wendy AU pair disappeared. Any moment now Malcolm would come by. They had agreed not to meet until they were sure she hadn’t been followed. But she needed him. Now that she’d proved what she was made of.

She heard the sound of the front door being rattled. Michelle’s heart jumped. Watch if she’d been careless? What if someone had seen her coming back with the kid? What if they were kicking the door down now!

The Malcolm stepped into the room. “you were expecting cops, weren’t you? I told you they’re stupid” he said.

Michelle ran over to him and jump into his arms. “Mal, we did it, we did it” she sang, kissing his face about a hundred times.

“I did the right thing, didn’t I? I mean, the TV is saying that whoever did this was a monster” she asked Malcolm.

“I told you, you have to be strong, Michelle” Mal stroked her hair. He then added, “TV are bought and paid for, just like the rest. But look at you… you look so different” he pointed out.

Suddenly, there was a cry from the bedroom. Mal took a gun from his belt. “what the fuck was that?” she was behind him as he ran into the bedroom. He stared horrified at Caitlin.

“Mal we can keep her, I’ll care for her, she done nothing wrong,” Michelle asked him.

Malcolm yelled, “you dumb twit,” he said, pushing her onto the bed, “every cop on the island is looking for this kid” she left herself wheezing now. the way she always did when Malcolm’s voice hardens. She fumbled around in her purse for her inhaler. It was always there. She ever without it, she had it last night, _where was it now._

“I care for her Malcolm, I thought you understand…” she explained to him or more like try too.

Malcolm pushed her face in front of the child. “yeah, well understand this… that kid is gone tomorrow. You make it stop crying. Stick your tit’s in its mouth put a fucking pillow over its head. In the morning. the baby’s gone” he told her.

Charles Deans didn’t believe in taking unnecessary chances, he also resolutely believed that all soldiers were expendable, even himself. He had always preached the gospel. _There’s always another soldier._

So, he made the call from a payphone in the Kapolei, if the call was interrupted, if the call was discovered, well, so be it. The phone rang before someone picked up at the motel room. He recognized the voice of Michelle, the wonderful cold-hearted AU pair. What a performance she’d put on.

“I’m proud of you, Michelle. Please don’t say anything. Just put Malcolm on. You are a hero through” he told her.

She put the phone down, and Deans had to choke back a laugh at how they obeyed his orders. It was priceless and it said so much about the human condition. Hell, it might even explain Hitler at Munich. These were very smart people, most of them with graduate degrees, but they rarely questioned anything he told them.

“Yeah, it's me,” Malcolm said into the phone in a cheerless voice. This boy was brilliant, but he was truly a killer, probably a psychopath, he even scared Deans sometimes.

“listen to me, I don’t want to stay on too long. I just wanted to give you an update everything is working beautifully. It couldn’t be better” Deans paused for a couple of seconds. “Do it again” he finally said.


	2. dead end after dead end

Catherine was sitting in the office going over the interview with the two couple who run Nanny is for love, the company that placed the AU pair at the Lightowres and the scared statement of the girl who was mistaken to be killer and kidnapping baby. She could see what happened, with the company had checked the on the college, but not the recommendations they did not know that the college ID was stolen or lost. Five 0 found out only when they had gone to pick up the girl named Wendy Raymore, the girl that was scared half the death was not the girl that Catherine had seen leaving the scene of the booming.

The Call came in from Duke, a baby was found in the ladies’ room at McDonald’s was one of these times that this job everything works out for a police officer well almost everything. X/L company where Lightowres worked was not cooperating and so Catherine had to call in a favor with old Navy friend to put little pressure on the company. Cindy was now working for the newspaper, a crime reporter with Honolulu paper.

Charlie Fong knocked on the door, His crime scene team had spent the better part of the past day and a half picking through the bomb site. He’s looked exhausted.

“where is Steve?” he asked.

“right behind you” came Steve voice from the other side of the opened door to Catherine's office.

“been Military I think you two need to see this first hand” Charlie informed us and motioning with his head for us to follow him.

Steve and Catherine followed him to the lab, a block away from the places. It housed the lab on the upper floor and the medical examiner office in the basement. Mark was in there from the bomb squad, leaning back in Charlie’s old hardwood recliner and picking something out of a Chinese food container.

Mark said, “we have managed to piece together an idea of the explosive device”

Charlie pointed to tow chair for us to sit, on poster board, someone had drawn a floor plan of the of the Lightowres’ house. Traces of C4 were all over the place. Half a pound’s enough to blow a jet from the sky, From the size of the blast, I figure this was about five times that. Whoever did it put it inside something like this” He looked out a black Nike sports bag.

“And placed it in one of the rooms” Charlie finished for Mark.

“Steve and I may understand that, but a lawyer is going asked, how do we know that?” Catherine pointed out.

Charlie said, “Easy, we found this plastered against the wall” he pulled out a fragment of black nylon with a Nike swoosh on it.

Steve asked, “trigger?”

Mark said, “It was triggered by a fairly sophisticated device. Remote detonation, blasting cap was hooked up to a cell phone”

Steve asked, “C4, anything on that?”

Mark said, “no, not enough left to find out the grade, it could have come from, construction site theft, missing military inventory, SWAT inventory”

Catherine asked, “Charlie how are you with babies?”

Charlie asked, “should I be congregating you two?” given Steve and Catherine a smile.

Catherine said, “funny, no this one six months old”

Charlie asked, “you mean the Lightowres baby?”

Catherine nodded her head saying, “I want her dusted, Charlie. The kid, blanket, bassinet, anything you can find”

Charlie let out a breath and looked a little squeamish “yeah, I almost forgot, there was a room down the hall from the nursery. Someone spent the night there, someone who isn’t accounted for now” he handed Steve a coded evidence bag from underneath a pile of papers on the desk.

 _AU pair_ Catherine and Steve were thinking. “don’t get excited, everything was cinders but we did pick up this by the bed” Charlie warned them. He tossed Steve a plastic bag. Inside was a small twisted canister about three inches long.

Steve held it up. Didn’t have the slightest idea what it was, everything was melted together. He looks at his best Lab guy asked the unasked question? Charlie shrugged, he fumbled behind him through his jacket draped over the chair and came out with something that looked similar.

“inhaler” Catherine stated.

He took off the cap of his own device and fit it neatly onto the one in the evidence bag. He pressed the mouthpiece twice, Two puffs shot out into the air. “whoever slept in that bed had asthma”


	3. Lady killer

That night, George Benjamin got lucky. Short and balding, with a flattened nose, Benjamin had realized early in his residency that he had no flair for urology and found his true calling stringing together failing regional insurers into giant HMOs. He also realized he was wasn't the type who could charm a beautiful woman with his profit projection and silly industry jocks certainly not this sexy analyst at the Bank of America Health Care Conference.

It was as if he were living someone else's dream. Mimi was mesmerized by him, and now they were on the way to his suit. "The penthouse, wait until you see the view" he tested.

George giddily traced the outline of her bra as he opened the door to his suite at the Hilton, he was imagining her perky tits jiggling in front of him, and those mooning eyes staring into his. This was what having your picture in the annual report was all about.

"Give me a second, " Mimi said, pinching his arm and heading into the power room.

"Not too long," George said with a pout.

In clumsy haste, he ripped the warping off a bottle of Roederer that had come complimentary with the suit and poured out two glasses. His fifty four-year-old cock flopped around in his pants like a cod in a catch basket. In the morning he had to be black in the jet, off to a meeting of the Illinois Senate Health Care Committee, which he already knew had been swayed into looking the other way while he dropped the poorest individual accounts and highest risks from his enrollment. One hundred forty thousand families, out of the plan, and all of it accretive to the bottom line! Mimi came back from the power room, and she looked better than ever. George handed her a glass.

"to you," he said. "Well to both of us, to tonight".

"to Hopewell" Mimi flashed a smile and clinking glasses. "hey, want to try something?" she put her hand on his wrist.

"This is guaranteed to make your projection rock solid firm" she produced a vail from her purse.

"Just stick out your tongue," she told him.

George did as he was told, and she dribbled out two drops. Bitter, the taste so sharp, it almost made him jump. "Can't they make these things in cherry flavor?" he complained.

"One more" her smile was dazzling. "Just to make sure you're ready for me. For us" she said. George stuck out his tongue again like eager puppy wanted to please its owner. His heart was beating out of control.

Mimi dribble out another drop if unknown liquid. Then her smile changed colder, she squeezed him by his cheeks, turned the entire vial upside down. George's mouth filled with the liquid. He tried to spit out, but she threw his head back and he swallowed. His eyes popped. "What the hell?".

"it's toxic," Mimi said, tossing the empty vial into her purse.

"Very special poison for a very special guy. The first drop would be enough to kill you in a few hours. You just swallowed enough to waste Hawaii. George's champagne glass dropped to the floor, the crystal shattered everywhere. He tried to spit the ingested liquid back out. This bitch must be insane. She must be screwing with him. But then a violent pain shook his abdomen.

"This is from all those people you've spent your life fucking, Mr. Benjamin. No one you've ever met, Jay families who had no choice in life but to count on you. on Hopewell, Felicia Brown? She died of treatable melanoma. Thomas Ortiz? Name ring a bell? It would to your risk management team. He shot himself trying to pay off his son's brain tumor. We call it, "cleaning the coffers". Isn't that what you say, Mr. Benjamin."

Suddenly his stomach became to wrench. A viscous froth built up in his mouth. He spits it out all over his shirt, but it was as if sharp, clawing fingers were tearing at the lining of his guts. He knew what was taking place. Pulmonary edema. Instant organ failure. Yell for help he told himself. Get to the door. But his legs gave out, crumbling beneath him.

Mimi was standing there watching him with a mocking grin. He reached out in her direction. He wanted to hit her, squeeze her throat, crush the life out of her. But he couldn't move. "please" this isn't a joke.

She knelt over him. "How does it feel to have your coffers cleaned, Mr. Benjamin? Now be a dear and open your mouth one more time. Open wide!"

With all his might George tried to stuck Air into his lungs, but there was nothing. His jaw fell open. His tongue had swelled to a monster size. Mimi held a blue piece of paper in front of his face. At least he thought it was blue, but his eyes were refractive and glassy and weren't registering colors very well. In the blurry outline, he was Hopewell's logo.

She crumbled the paper into a ball and shoved it in his mouth. "Thanks for thinking of Hopewell, but as from say coverage is denied".

Mimi stood over George's dead body that was now propped upright against the leg of confidence table in the lavishly appointed room. His eyes were wrenched open like mangled gear sockets. She made slowly made way out of room down to the lobby and outside the hotel. It was two forty-five in the morning, she calls the front desk told them there was garbage that needed to be picked up in the penthouse.

Mimi knew that the note she shoved in Benjamin's mouth declare war against the greed and corruption in society. Those who enrich themselves on the oppressed, the weak and poor. Of course, the note was signed August Sipes.


	4. next step

Whatever favor Catherine pulled worked, X/L, there was a message at five 0 office. They want to make a deal. An hour later Lawyer from X/L Chuck Wilson, was in the five 0 office meeting with Chin and Kono.

“you can have access lieutenant, in fact, I’ll save you the trouble. Mort Lightowres did receive a series of e-mails in the past few weeks, the entire board did. None of us took them very seriously, but we put our internal security team on it” he said.

Wilson unlocked his fancy leather case, placed a file on the table and pushed it across. “This is all of them, Lieutenant. By date received” he pointed out. Chin opened the file and a shock resonated through his system.

To the Board of Directors, X/L Systems.

On February 15th, Mort Lightowres, Your CEO, sold 762,000 shares if his company stock totaling $3,175,000. On that same day, some 256,000 of your own shareholders lost money, making their net return -87% in the past year.

35,341 children in the world died from starvation. 11,174 people in this country died from diseases that were deemed ‘preventable’ with proper medical care. That same Wednesday, 4,233,768 mothers bought babies into conditions of poverty and hopelessness across the world. In the past 24 months, you have sold off almost 600,000,000 of your own stock and purchased homes in Aspen and France, returning nothing to the world.

We are demanding contributions to hunger and World Health organization’s equal to any further sell-offs. We are demanding that the board of X/L and the boards of all companies, see beyond which are being crushed by economic apartheid. This is not a plea. This is a demand.

Enjoy your health Mr. Lightowres, your little Caitlin is counting on you.

August Spies.

Chin Skimmed through the rest of the emails, Each one more belligerent. Ta menu of the world’s ills more grievous. You’re ignoring us, Mr. Lightower. The board has not complied. We intend to act. Your little Caitlin is counting on you.

“how could you not turn these over to HPD” Kono stared at Wilson.

“this whole thing might have been prevented” Chin added.

“in retrospect, I understand how this must appear” lawyer hung his head. “But companies receive threats all the times”

“This isn’t just a threat.” Kono tossed the emails back on the desk. She was so angry that she couldn’t finish and so Chin continued for her. “it’s extortion coercion. You’re a lawyer, Wilson. The reference to his daughter is a blatant threat. You came in here to deal, Wilson. Here it is, this doesn’t get out. The name on these emails stays between us. But we send in our own team to ascertain where they originated from”.

“I understand,” the Lawyer said, he hands us the rest of the emails, Kono skimmed over the email addresses, [Footsy123@hotmail.com](mailto:Footsy123@hotmail.com) [Chip@freeworld.com](mailto:Chip@freeworld.com) both signed the same, August Spies.

Kono asked Chin, “what do you think Chin, can we trace these?”

“we already put it through our own investigation” Wilson pointed out.

“you trace them” Kono look up at Wilson in shock. She knew that it was long short at best.

“We’re an e-traffic security company. All of them are free internet providers. No user billing address. Nothing needed to open an account. You could go to the library, the airport. This one from a library. They’re untraceable.” Wilson knew what he was talking about and he is right, but one thing did jump out at Chin. The Kinko’s, the library, the real Wendy Raymore’s apartment.

“We may not know who they are, but we know where they are,” Kono said.

Chin replied, “The People's Republic of Hawaii” he stiffed.

Wilson said, “well I be…”

Meanwhile else way, Malcolm whispered, “beautiful” his eyes narrowed thought surgeon’s operating lenses at the bomb on the table. With steady hands, he twisted the thin red and green wires that ran from the explosive brick into the frame of the briefcase. It’s a shame to have to blow this up! He exclaimed, admiring his own work.

Michelle had come into the room and she placed a hand tremulously on his shoulder, He knew his scared the shit out of her, wiring the thing, current and charges going everywhere. “relax honey, No juice, no boost. It’s the most stable thing in the world right now”.

Julia was on the floor, listening to the tv, the auburn wig ditched after her assignment last night. There was a news interruption about the murder at the Hilton, “listen” she turned it up.

“while police are not yet linking Benjamín’s death to Sunday’s bombing at the home of a connect the two incidents. They are looking for there is evidence to connect the two incidents. They are looking for an attractive brunette female in her early to mid-twenties who was seen entering the hotel with George Benjamin.

Julia turned down the volume. “attractive?” She grinned. “Honey, they will never know. Whatya think?’ she covered herself in the wig and struck a modeling pose.

Michelle pretended to laugh, but inside she wished she hadn’t been so stupid as to leave that goddamn inhaler laying around. She wasn’t like Julia, who had killed a man last night looking right in his eyes. And now she was laughing about it, gloating.

“Mica, Honey” Malcolm turned around. “I need you to be a brave girl and place your finger on this spot” he taped the wired blasting cap to the soft C-4 and molded in the rigged cell phone.

“this is the delicate part. I just need you to hold the green and red wires, baby, so they don’t cross… That would be very bad”. He said, get Michelle to help him.

Mal always made fun of her, just a Wisconsin cheese head, he would say with a laugh. But she had proved herself. She put her finger on the wire, trying to show that she was brave. She wasn’t a farm girl anymore.

“nothing to get worried about.” Malcolm winked, seeing her unease. “all that drama about crossing the wires, that’s for the movies. Now what is certifiably hairy is that I set these little wires to the ringer, not the phone battery, otherwise, they’ll be picking up our parts. Michelle's fingers were trembling. She didn’t know if he was toying or not.

“Done” Malcolm, called out finally exhaled, pushing the lenses up onto his brow. He wheeled back in the chair. “Juiced, as they say, and revved up to roar. Blow the dome right of the city hall. Come on, he said grinning.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” he said.

He handed her a second cell phone. “number’s already punched in. Just remember, it’s only a toy unit the fourth ring. That’s a no, no. You don’t want to hear the fourth ring. Take the wheel, honey… let her rip” Michelle shook her head and try to hand it back to him. Mal merely grinned.

“come on, anything to worry about. Ne juice no boots. It’s all set up” he said.

Michelle took a deep breath and pressed the SEND button just to show she could. A second later, the phone wired to the bomb jangled. “contact” Malcolm winked.

A chill shot through her. Mal was so confident. He had it all planned. But things could go wrong. In the Middle East, Palestinian bombers blew themselves up all the time. Beep, her eyes went to the briefcase. The second ring she tried to look calm, but her hand was shaking. “Malcolm please” she tried to give it back.

“you see that it works, I don’t like this, please” she pleased with him.

“please what Mica” Malcolm held her wrist. “You don’t trust me?” the bomb phone jangled again. Third ring…

She pleaded with him, “cut it out Mal, you are scaring me” the next ring would contact the bomb. Instead of complying, he pinned her hand. All of a sudden, she didn’t know what was going on “Jesus, Mal, it’s about to…” Beep fourth ring.

The sound spilled the room like a scream. Michelle’s gaze locked on the phone. On the bomb. It began to vibrate. She looked into Malcolm’s eyes. A buzzer sounded. No explosion. No flash. Just a sharp click. On the blasting cap.

Malcolm was grinning. He lifted the disengaged cap he’d been holding. “I told you, baby, No juice, no boost. So, what’d you think? I think it drives just fine”

Michelle body relaxed. Inside, she was screaming. She wanted to punch Malcolm in the face. But she was too spent. Sweat was pouring through her T-shirt. Malcolm took the blasting cap and wheeled the chair back over to the device. “you thin I was gonna set this beauty off?” he shook his head.

“fat chance, baby. She’s got important work to do. This bomb is going to blow the minds of everybody in Hawaii” he said.

 


	5. Time that could have....

Danny phoned and managed to catch Roger Lemouz, in his office. We spoke briefly and he agreed to see him. Just get out of the office was a breath of fresh air. These days, Danny rarely get out of the Headquarters. He on light duties as he was shot last week during rubbery at a petrol station. It was one of these things that were at the worry place at worry time, but somehow he found a way to blame Steve for been Shoot even if Steve had been on the big island at the time.

Danny parked his car crossed the street from the Lemouz's office and passed past the van with bump sticker. Students in the backpacks and sandals sitting around, reading on the steps. Lemouz office was in Dwinelle Hall, an official-looking concrete structure just off the main quad. "Please it open" a strong Mediterranean accent answered Danny's knock. A hint of something more formal, educated British?

Lemouz's office was in D wine hall, the official-looking concrete structure just off the main quad. "Please, it's opened" a strong Mediterranean accent answered his knock. A hint of something more formal, educated British?

Professor Lemouz leaned back behind a chaotic desk in the small office cluttered with books and papers. He was large shouldered and swarthy, worthy curly black hair falling over his forehead, a shadowing growth on his face.

"Ah, officer Williams" h Gee Sao I'd, "please sit, be my guess. Sorry, the surroundings are n not so plush".

The room was musty and smelled I if books and smoke. Ashtrays and a Pack of unfiltered Rothmans were on the desk.

Danny lowered himself into a seat across from the professor, and pulled out a pad, handed him a card. "Five 0, so, I suspect it's no out some rogue etymological nuances that bring you here?" he asked after reading the card.

"perhaps another interest of your, you are aware of what been happening in Oahu?" Danny asked.

He sighed, "Yes, even a man with his nose in his books most of the time brings it out now and then. Tragic, Totally counterproductive. Fanon said, "Violence is its own judge and jury, yet one cannot find it completely surprising."

Lemouz's phony sympathy appealed to him about as much as a dentist drill. "You minding telling me just what you mean?"

"Well if you be so kind to tell me why you're here," Lemouz asked.

"I was given your name as someone who might have some firsthand knowledge of what's going on here. The ideological scene. People who might find blowing up three sleeping adults and Almost kill two innocent children as well as virtual imploding someone's vascular system an acceptable form of protest" Danny told the old man.

Professor raised an eyebrow at Danny, and the detective said, "you said you don't find these murders surprising?"

Lemouz look at Danny with a smirk saying, "why should there be? That ask if, should the patient be surprised he or she is ill when his or her body is covered in lesions? Our society is infected, and every people who transmit the disease look around and ask who me"

He educates Danny, "did you know that the powerful multinational corporations now have output larger than the GNP, of 90% of the counties around the world? They have supplanted governments as the system of social responsibility in our world"

He takes a breath, laughed cynically and adds, "why is it, we are so quick to rail against the moral outrage of apartheid when it threatens our racial sensibilities but are so slow to recognize it went it is economic?" he take moment and answer his own questions. "It is because we do not see it through the eyes of the subjugated, we see it through the culture of the powerful. The corporation. on TV"

Danny has been the most impatient he interrupted saying, "I am here because people are dying?"

"Yes, they are. That's exactly my point" Lemouz pointed. There was part of Danny that wanted to grab Lemouz by the lapels and shake him. Instead, Danny pulled out the photos of the AU pair on Wendy Raymore's ID and a police artist sketch of the woman. "Do you know either of these women professor?" Danny asked

 

Lemouz laughed, "why would I do I help you? It is the state which is the architect of this justice, not these two mot few women. Please tell me, who by gas committed the larger injustice?" he threw the front page article of Honolulu the desk, at Danny, and added "or these speaking examples of our system? "

Danny staring at photos of both Lightower and Benjamin. Professor was done talking, he added, "if these people are signaling the start of a war, I say let it unfold. What is the new phrase" smiled at Danny and added, "the one Americans have embraced with all their moral imperatives? Let's roll"

Danny picked up the photos and the pad and placed it back in my bag. he stood up feeling tired and soiled, then walked out on the Lance Hart professor of romance language before he blows him up.

Danny was steaming all the way back to o headquarters. Tug tanks to Lemouz sanctimonious ranting plus his frustration that we weren't getting anywhere on these murders. He was still hot When he got back to the office. There was no one in the office but he wasn't alone for long. Steve walked in and from his face, Danny could tell that his partner had better luck than him.

Steve asked Danny where he been. The New Jersey detective spate out "out, wasting my time with the Republic of Hawaii, I can tell you better luck them me. Out with it, what you got?" he was claimmer now.

Steve smile saying, "we got hit on AU pair, A fish shop called, in. The night clark through he recognized the face. There's video on the way, he said she has red hair now and was wearing sunglasses. But she took them off for a second to count the cash. And he swears it's her"

Danny asked, "where was she spotted?"

"that beauty of it, 3 meters from McDonald where baby Caitlin was found"

Danny asked, "phiti out in every shop in the neighborhood?"

"of course" Steve 's eyes had spark, they got when he was holding something back.

"there been alot of calls already" Steve pointed out.

Danny asked, "what make you think this one real?"

Steve gave Danny that smile, that one that say, you live this... Normal Danny would bust Steve because that sile mean that Seal was hut ir bliw something up. But this time it was different somehow, Steve told Danny, "she was buying a inhaler". Danny smiled, this really could be the real leads on one of the suspect.

 

 

 


	6. Family crisis

Catherine was dealing with a personal matter in between the bombing investigation. Cindy her long-time friend was have personal issues at home. Cindy a strong former Navy Intelligence officer with two tours of Iraq under a belt was a victim of spousal abuse. Catherine had no idea, how long it been going on, but she told Steve, Navy Seal had offered to beat some sense into the weak man that was Cindy's husband. But Catherine had other plans, she wanted to offer her friend a safe place to stay while she works her way through to her freedom.

It was Steve who gave her the idea that she should have all the girl out in support of Cindy and that was how Catherine and Kono found themselves at a booth in their favorite cafe waiting for Dr. Noelani Chun and Cindy girl's night. Catherine could not understand how a smart intelligent strong woman like Cindy could stay in an abusive relationship, especially one that has stooped up for so many abused women around the world and within the navy Cindy was a voice for abused women.

Last night when Catherine had come home, Steve had immediately known something was bothering her. Telling Steve what had been happening to Cindy, left like it was a betrayal of their friendship, on one hand, another hand, it was eating at her all day and she had to tell someone and who better than her overprotective husband Steve McGarrett.

Dr. Chun, Kono, and Catherine finished most of the wings before Cindy arrived, she hung up her coat and drop down next to Dr. Chun, crosses from Catherine in the booth. She knew that Catherine had informed, the girls and possibly even Steve of her big secret.

Cindy waited for the prodding to start from the girls, but Catherine tilted what was left of her beer into her glass saying, "no dissection".

We lifted our glasses and Dr. Chun said, “to friends, that are for one other".

Catherine added, "that means for anything Cindy".

Cindy said, "I better drink this before" her eyes are omitting, she adds, "before I run my nose into it" she drained about a third of the beer in a deep swallow and drew in a breath.

"okay, their o needed to beat around the bush, right everyone knows," she asked and we all nodded our heads.

Comment Actions

An all nickname from our sting in communication department. "tele-Rollins is back I see" Cindy said, winking at Catherine.

Kono said, "if ya in pain, we're all in pain, you know that it would be same for you if the roles were reversed".

Cindy asked, "so what next, you guys tell me that I do not fit the profile of a battered wife."

Kono said, "I think the only thing that next, is you tell how you feel"

Cindy takes another breath and star, "well first of all I not battered, we fight Richard is a bully, He's never hit me with a fist. He's never struck my face."

Cindy moves the object but Dr. Chun held her back. She pointed out, "I know that doesn't exonerate him or justify anything. I just wanted you to one know"

She bit her bottom lip, "I guess I can't describe how I feel. I've tried enough of these cases while I was in JAG before I gave up law to be a reporter. So, I am familiar with the range of emotions. Mostly I'm ashamed to admit that this is me." her voice low sad, this was anything like the girl hat Catherine meet at the Academy. How had she missed the change in Cindy personality? It was settled but still and Catherine should have picked up on it, as she knew Cindy best.

"how long has it be going on" Dr. Chun asked.

Cindy leaned back and smiled, "you want the truth, truthful answer to that, or the one I been telling myself" Cindy stated.

"the truthful one is before we were married" Catherine kicked herself for not being able to see the pain that her friend was in, what kind of friend does that make her.

"it was always something, what I would wear, something I would buy for the house that didn't fit his style. Richard every big on telling me I'm stupid."

we all look at shocked, Cindy would run cycle around Richard she was far more intelligent than him.

Comment Actions

Cindy informed her friends, "Richard, he not stupid, he doesn’t see most possible, at first he wound squeeze the shoulders. Always portend that it was inadvertent. Once or twice he threw things when he had a fit. It was my purse once, I remember..." she laughing adds, "it was this slab of Asiago cheese"

Kono the office in her, couldn't let go, she asked, "why, why would he threw things at you?".

"because I was late in paying the bill, because I splurged on a pair of shoes when we were starting out, low on funds" Cindy shrugged and adds, "because he could".

Kono stated, "this be going on since we know you?" the group of friends was stunned.

Cindy joke laughing "it like you been bribing me" she dipped into the guacamole and laughed, saying, "yes I know where Osama Bin Laden is hiding, but please, another one of these cheesy things please if you would".

We chuckled, Cindy always knew how to make us laugh. "it's, never the big things, it always something trivial. the big things I truly feel we are partners in life. We have been through a lot together, but the small things... I accept a date for dinner with people he doesn't like. I forget to tell the housekeeper to take in his shirts. He makes me feel like I am stupid child ordinary".

Dr. Chun pointed out, "you anything but ordinary"

Cindy dabbed her eyes, laughing say, "my cheerleaders, I could shoot the son of the bitch and you'd be praising my aim".

"we already are discussing that point" Kono informed Cindy.

"you I actually thought about it “Cindy shakes her head, "about who would try my case, I think I let things get little melodramatic".

Dr. Chun asked, "when you JAG, how would you counsel a woman who came you with the same predicament? Cindy the prosecutor and reporter, not Cindy the wife. What would you say?"

"I would say, that I would slap a suit on him so fast that he would feel it when he took a shit the next time" she laughed, and one by one we joined in too.

Comment Actions

you said, that you needed a little more time, we not here to change your life today, I know you, you stick around because you feel it is your responsibility to make it work. But if there one more incident I want you to promise, he doesn't have to use fits, if he so much as threatens you, you are gone. Your choice, Kono's place, Dr. Chun, or even my place" the group could see glimpse hope in her eyes.

Kono adds, "we even pick up your things, for you".

Something made Catherine think that she never sees Cindy look prettier. When did she ask, if this was for real? Catherine used her childhood friendly oath. "swear on sisterhood this of sisters in arms never betrays, otherwise face will break out with zits.".

Cindy takes our hand in the middle of the table and stated, "I love you guys".

They reply "we love you too Cindy"

The rest of the night was spent on laughing and lighter topics.

That night when Catherine got home, she found Steve up waiting for her. He knew her so well, the minute she walks in the door, he could tell she had mixed emotions about this new crisis that her best friend was facing. All Steve knew was that she was hurting and at this minute all he could do was to comfort his wife the best he could. He knew she come to him when she was ready to talk things through even if he isn't the most patient of men, I wait for Catherine.

 


	7. Unexpected visit

Next morning, at headquarters Steve could not keep his head on the case, he been pretending to read the file o his desk. Maybe it because Catherine could sleep last night, she kept tossing and turning the whole night. Steve knew the course, it was that SOB, Richard. He was always first to dash away when one of his buddies had the urge to go golfing and pretended to be fawning, adoring husband in public, but all along he was hurting one of Catherine close friend, someone she cares about more importantly Cindy was Ohana to Steve.

The thought of Richard was gnawed at Steve until he could not sit there and pretend o keep his head on the case. He picked up the phone, called Joe White.

"Steve, is everything okay?" Joe answer sees the ID. He knows the young man wouldn't be called just to say hi especially in the middle of a case.

"no Joe, nothing okay... You remember Catherine old roommate from the Academy?" he asked his uncle.

"Yeah, Cindy, she was a great loss to the navy, damn good sailor" Joe reply.

"yeah that she was, anyways, Cath just found that her husband abuses her and been going on for years, this seating at Cat, the fact that she didn't notice before" he rubs the back o his neck.

"Shit" Joe one word sum up the whole situation. He added, "Steve, don't do something stupid".

"I have to do something, Joe, I can't just sit here pretending, Cindy she Ohana, Joe and nobody hurt a member of my Ohana" Steve said. He never felt so helpless, where he is an officer of the law and therefore he couldn't do anything about it, well almost nothing.

"son listens to me, you don't want other Riley case," Joe said.

Steve remember too well, his first year has a SALE, PO Riley, their navy intelligence officer. She was only 4.8 in hight, small made lady, she coming back to base after 38 hours left with broken ribs and a black eye.

flashback

Steve had just spent Thanksgiving with Freddie and his family, the two friends had just returned to base, both full of energy to burn. Freddie and Steve were had arranged for a team bonding session which has become a tradition of a sort.

It was Sam who notice the way PO Riley wines when she sat down and the way she held her side when she thought one was watching. Steve notices the look in Sam's eyes, he saw that look before, usually right before Sam shoot a hostile. He talks up his 2IC lead against the jeep and asked,"what going on the big guy?"

Sam nods his head towards the PO, asked, "you notice the way she held her side, it like she has someone broken ribs and that black eye, she been in fight recently"

Steve pointed, "she just return to base an hour ago man..." after a moment he asked Hanna, "you don't think..." Steve couldn't finish that thought and Sam didn't need him to, for him understand.

Steve could not just stand there and not do something, he had to find out what had happened and he asked Catherine for her help. "we needed more beers, yeah Cath give me hand will ya" he took her to the side to ask her help.

The two of them had gone back to cage room where the team keeps they dealers and other goods. Steve told Catherine what he and Sam had talked about, and asked her question the young PO. It had taken two days for Catherine to get back to him about what she had managed to get out of PO Riley. Sam and Steve were not men who stood by and let someone abuse women so they decided to pay a visit to Mr. Riley. With Catherine help they located Mr. Riley, he was in some sham of a motel with an unknown lady. both Sam and Steve stood by his car, in cilivan clothing in the middle of the night, in a bad part of town too. They waited for a man in question, in his nice suit. He asked, "what you two want".

Sam reply, "who we not important, what we think should happen to men who beat their wife, that important and we think bad things should happen to sumbags that beat on there wifes"

Steve short him in balls with blanks, Riley cup his manhood and drop to his knees. Steve got into his face and whisper in the man hear. "lay an handed on her, and next time it would be blanks, nodded you if you understand" Riley nodded his head, tears streaming down his face from the pain that throbbing between his legs.

Sam said, "I got ears and eyes everywhere if I hear that beat your wife or any female..." he left that threat hung in air. It did not need to be finished for a weak man like Riley to understand. Both Steve and Sam left mr riley onhis knees by his car that night. Somehow Jayden Reilyfound out Sam and Steve names and made complain against Steve, but investigation want nowhere, both the SEAL had managed to avoid all cameras and so there was charges against Steve or Sam never been brought forward.

End flashback

Steve sigh in the phone, saying, "meet me at ED construction at Diamondhead, I just needed to talk him, i even leave the gun the car and you be there to make sure that I don't kill him."

Ten minutes later Steve pulled up in front of ED construction, Kiele Avenue, one of the glassed ocean view buildings, Joe was waiting for him and has promised Steve left his gun in the car.

Steve jog up the steps to where joe waiting, they walk calmly to the left and ride it up to ten floors where Steve knew was where Richard's office was located.

Walk out left their meet by double glass doors and the two Seal push the way through to the young pretty receptionist behind the desk smiling at them.

"Richard Crawford," Steve said, dropping the badge in her face, he didn't wait for her to call, but headed straight into the corner office, the name on the door told Steve that these were the right office.

Crawford was rocked back into his chair, in a lime green Lacoste shirt and khakis, on the phone. Without, so much as breaking his tone, he winked and pointed me into a chair.

Steve wait through the remainder of the business conversation, my anger growing as he peppered his call with overused tech slices like "sounds like you're trying to boil the ocean on that one buddy". Steve could feel Joe eye him. It took everything steve had not to reach corssed the desk and cram that cellphone down Richard's throat. Joe pulled his chair closed to Steve just in case he needed to stop Steve.

Steve may appear to be calm on the outside, Joe knows the young man was boiling inside, if Danny think that throwing suspect into a shark cage and hung them by their feet over rooftops was crazy he should have seen what Steve has done to poor Jayden Riley. One look Steve and Joe knew that he may have to step in and stop Steve from killing this scumbag Richard.

Finally Richard hung up the phone and turn to face Steve and Joe, "what can I do for you gentlemen? " he sat up and looked them. Richard had met Steve couple of times, but the other man he has not met him before today.

Steve said, "this is Commander White, I get right to the point, Richard, you know why I here".

He shrugged innocently, crossing a pair of bass weejuns in front of Steve's face. And asked, "know what?".

"the bruises on Cindy, Catherine saw them, Cindy told the stories", Steve stated.

"Ho" he rocked back arching the eyebrow, "Cindy did say that she was going out with the girls last night" he glanced at the watch.

"I love to sit here and go throw our personal shit, but I got a 12.30 with the governor" he looked at them.

Steve led his face across the desk, "listen to me very closely, I am here to tell you that it stops TODAY. You lay another hand on her, she breaks a nail that she doesn't want to discuss, she even comes to office with a frown on her face, I'll get your name on an assault charge. You understand me, Richard".

His expression never changed, He twirled the end of his short curly hair and chuckled, "Gee, Steve everyone said you were ball buster, I had no idea Cindy, has no right to bring you into this. We a rein marriage whatever happens is between us".

Steve smirk, saying, "battery is felony Richard, I bust people like you"

"Cindy would never testify against me," cocky little shit said to Steve. Then told Steve that he had to go has governor was expecting him.

Steve and Joe stood up it was Joe who pointed out, "you don't get it do you, umm what been really said here today, let me put in language you understand. You put one more mar on her, and you wouldn't needed to worry about Cindy testify against you. Accidents happen all the time, you go run... Working late in your garage after work. You hear noise that makes you jump, you had better jump Richard"

Both the men walked over to the door, with hand on handle Steve look at man behind the desk over his shoulder and asked, "now how's that for boiling the ocean, Richard".

In the hallway Joe pointed, "impressive, you didn't kill him".

Steve said, "believe me, it took everything I had"

Joe said, "I believe you, there moment there I would set back watched, now I understand why you didn't bring Danny, that boy of yours would kill him in second" Steve smiled there was a time that short temper of Danny's come in handy, but this was not one of these moments.

The two men walk ride the left down in silence, both in world of their own think about what they like to do to these men who beat on their wives.

 


	8. Threats of terror

Cindy Crawford sat at her desk, not quite feeling herself, she twisted the cap on furitopia organic apricot juice and took a sip. Them she opened the paper and scan the front page. One of her bylines was in the righthand column. Bold headline second CEO murder has police reexamining the first.

She flipped the computer to check her email. The hunk in the bulging tank top and construction belt who acted as her screensaver came to life. Cindy clicked on the Internet Explorer icon and her email came up.

12 new emails. She noticed was from Aaron, whom she had split with four moon months ago. Having Pumpkinseeds Smith, at the church 8 pm may 22, can you make it. Pumpkinseeds Smith was one of the best horn players around. You bet I make it, Cindy type back. Even if it means I have to hear a sermon from you.

She scrolled down the rest quickly. A response from a researcher who was doing background on Lightower and Benjamin. That bastard had been in court, fighting forty-six class actions from policyholders who were dumped I the past two years. Sleaze!

She was about to delete the next email when subject caught her eyes, from SLAM@hotmail.com it was title What Happens Next.

Cindy clicked on the message and prepared to send it to the other grave of all spam. She took a swing of juice. Don't ask how we got the name or why we're contacting you. If you want to do some good, you will do the right thing now.

Cindy rolled her chair closer to the screen.

The tragic incidents of the passed next week are only the tip of things to come.

The finance ministers of the World are meeting next week to carve up the last marginal remains of the free world economy left after Berton Woods that which they have not already savagely consumed.

Cindy's heart was slamming as she read on.

We are prepared to kill one prominent bloodsucking pig every three days unless they come to their senses and denounce the global virus that is the system of free enterprise, that has imprisoned helpless nations in the great lie that trade will make them free. That has enslaved our fellow sister into the sweatshop bandage of the multinationals, that has stoled the savings of the American worker in a stock market that is corrupt, inside scheme.

We are no longer isolated voices. We are an army just as lethal and far-reaching as the vampire superpowers.

Cindy blinked disbelievingly almost unable to move. Was this some kind of internet hoax? Somebody's idea of a joke? She hit the print key cleared her desk and cradling the phone in the neck as she read on.

The reason we have chosen you is that the normal channels of the media are as corrupt and self-serving as the global multinationals that own them. Are you part of the corruption? We'll soon see. We ask the important people who will meet in Hawaii. Next week, the G8 to do something historic. Unlock the chins, forgive the debt. Stand up for freedom, not profit. Set back the machines of colonization. Open the economics of the World, until we hear that voice you will hear ours. Every three days another deserving pig will die.

You know what to do with this, Ms. Crawford, do not waste your time trying to trace it. Unless you don't want to hear from us again.

Cindy's mouth was dry as dust, SLAM@hotmail.com was this real? Was someone messing with her? She scrolled a little farther to the bottom of the page. For the next few seconds, she was unable to move. The email was signed August Spies. Cindy headed to five 0 headquarters with a copy of the email, when she got there, there was no one there.

Steve pulled the truck into the parking lot same time as Catherine. Two walking into the palace, the guide told them that Cindy Crawford was waiting for them in the office As he handed the commander a hand full message that came through while the team been out off the office. He also informed them that she was in hurry to get up. Catherine and Steve looked at each other, Steve the first thought was that she was hurt by her no good husband. They both thank the officer and took the stairs two at time hurry up towards the office.

Steve when throwing the message, there was one from police captain Duke Lukela. There was one from DA Ellie Clayton. Catherine called out to her friend have they walked in, Cindy was clearly freaking out, tapping file has she pasted in front of the computer table.

Cindy turned towards the voice, and stood still Steve and Catherine approached, Cindy called, "good both here" Cindy sounded scared, "I have something to show you both". Steve leaded them to his office in back of room, been the gentleman he is, he held the door open for the ladies.

He shut the door bind them, Cindy removed a piece of paper from her knapsack. It looked like email. Catherine sat on sofa and Steve in the single chair, and Cindy sat next to Catherine. She gave a paper to Catherine and told her to read it.

One look at Cindy and the two naval officer knew that it was not good news. Cindy told them "it came to my email address this morning, see I am listed on Honolulu newspaper website. I don't know who it from or why they send it to me. It just that I am little freaked out right now" she explained.

Catherine started to read it out loud so Steve could know what email said too.

Don't ask how we got a name or why we're contacting you. If you want to do some good, you will do the right thing now.

The tragic incidents of the passed next week are only the tip of things to come.

The finance ministers of the World are meeting next week to carve up the last marginal remains of the free world economy left after Berton Woods that which they have not already savagely consumed.

The Catherine read the worse it got.

We are prepared to kill one prominent bloodsucking pig every three days unless they come to their senses and denounce the global virus that is the system of free enterprise, that has imprisoned helpless nations in the great lie that trade will make them free. That has enslaved our fellow sister into the sweatshop bandage of the multinationals, that has stoled the savings of the American worker in a stock market that is corrupt, inside scheme.

We are no longer isolated voices. We are an army just as lethal and far-reaching as the vampire superpowers.

Catherine looks up at Cindy and she told her to keep reading.

The reason we have chosen you is that the normal channels of the media are as corrupt and self-serving as the global multinationals that own them. Are you part of the corruption? We'll soon see. We ask the important people who will meet in Hawaii. Next week, the G8 to do something historic. Unlock the chins, forgive the debt. Stand up for freedom, not profit. Set back the machines of colonization. Open the economics of the World, until we hear that voice you will hear ours. Every three days another deserving pig will die.

You know what to do with this, Ms. Crawford, do not waste your time trying to trace it. Unless you don't want to hear from us again.

Catherine read the rest and when she got to the bottom she knew it was read simply because it signed August Spies.

Suddenly clear where all this was heading, this group August Spies, was holding the city hostage, this was a statement of terror, and G8 was their target. It was scheduled for the tenth, in nine days. The finance ministers of the top industrial states around the world would be in Hawaii.

Steve pointed out, "they want you print their demands, they want to use the Honolulu, as a soapbox"

Both Catherine and think about all the possible scenarios.

"This going to make..." Steve did not have a finish that lines for the ladies. They too knew what this means.

Cindy knew that the email needed to be turned over to the right person, she also knew this will be joined investigation the minutes he does, but there was something she needed to do.

Cindy said, "I know a hacker, we could trace the address."

Steve said, "it wouldn't go anywhere, I have a question, why you? There other reports at Honolulu. There got to be a good reason"

Cindy said, "maybe because of my byline on the story. maybe because I have roots in HU, but that ten years ago, Catherine".

Catherine asked, "could it be someone from back then, someone who you knew, what about that asshole, Lemouz. Cindy's professor in her freshman year at HU year. The man is a loser, starting a relationship that had only lasted a month before Cindy walked away from him and his class. Catherine and Cindy look at each other, she asked the officers what they want her to do.

Catherine and Steve shared a look, they knew the killers enough to know that when they want a dialogue with you, when there's anything you can đo to put off the next grisly act, you talk.

Steve and Catherine both nodded at each other and Catherine reply, "I think that'll you needed to answer it".

 

 


	9. who is who

Everything seems to be pointing at Hawaii University, in the Republic of Hawaii. The sources of the Internet messages, where the Lightower baby was found. Lemouz, Wendy pilfered ID. The clock was ticking, a new victim every three days.

it was time to call in FBI, there was a group that had descended on the palace, tracing and analysis Cindy email. It was time to take to them these murders. Five 0 called upon Bumpy Kanahele and Kanuha Noe, head of security of Nation of Hawaii, "basically you got every shitbag outfit in the Republic" Noe said.

Danny asked, "so, basically everyone with an axe to grinned and the said axe is here for a conference"

Bummy said, "word is that we have some nasty riffraff from mainland drifting down here to make some mayhem for G8 meeting, all these big economic geniuses those world beaters".

Bummy added, "the day, we got some undercovers outfits stacking of some the SOB, who's been creating a nuisance about PG and E, (Pacific Gas and Electric). There was the person in Hawaii who didn't feel didn't feel ripped off.

Danny said, "everybody got a grudge against these bastards including me".

"these individuals do a bit more than bitching at the customer rep... He has been picketing at headquarters, handing out leaflets urging people to not to pay their bills. It was called we got the senses" Noe shake his head, adding, "this was very angry individual".

Bummy said, "he always, has this duffel bag, you would figure that he had this leaflet of his, one day an undercover guy stopped him and got him open the bag, crazy SOB, has an M49 rocket launcher in there. When we raided his house, we found C4 blasting caps, they were planning to blow up power company over their bills".

Chin asked, "where do we start?"

Bummy said, "one of undercover said, there some kind of rally planned, today. A bank of Hawaii branch, the baggies’ will be around. Why doesn’t you guy come and see for yourself? Welcome to our nightmare".

we pulled up two blocked from Hawaiian bank, an unmarked car, there were 100 of people crowded around the entrance of the beach, most of them were holding painted signs. A free money supply is the sign of a free people and other reed, give the WTO AIDS.

An organizer in t-shirt and toe janes stood on the roof of SUV, shouted in a megaphone, "Bank of Hawaii, in salve girls before puberty into oppression. Bank of Hawaii sucks the people’s blood."

Danny asked what are they protesting? Noe replied, "hell if I know, most of them is a loser from the welfare line, they buy with a pack of smokes. TWO is big business, the fucking ozone layers. It's the leaders that I am interested in".

Bummy took out a camera and started snapping photographs of the crowd. there were ten police officers between the crowd and the bank. They had riot club dangling at their sides.

Things Cindy had said, went throw Steve's mind. How one in comfort of your own life, one could just turn the page went reading about the poor. Or the uninsured, the underdeveloped counties downing in the diet. Some people couldn't turn the page, a million miles away, did not seem like that now.

Suddenly a new speaker climbed on top of the SUV. Danny could not believe it, his eyes bulged. It was Lemouz. The nutcase professor took the megaphone and began shouting, “what comprises the world bank? It is a group of sixteen-member intuitions from all parts of the world. One of them is the bank of Hawaii. Who loaned the money to Morton Lightower? Who were the underwriters who handled his company’s IOP? The good old B of H, my friends”

These words, suddenly change the mood of the crowd, one woman yelled, “these bastards should be blow up”. A student tried to start a chant, “B of H how many girls have you killed today?”

A pocket of violence begins to break out, a kid hurled a bottle at the window of the bank. At first, Danny thought it was a Molotov but there was no explosion. Bummy pointed out, “see what we have to deal with over here? The problem is they’re not all wrong”.

Two police officers invaded the ranks and tried to corral the bottle thrower, but the crowd banded together, impeding their way. Danny saw the kid take off down the street. Them there was screaming, people on the ground. Danny couldn’t even tell where it all had started.

“Oh, fuck,” Noe said, put down his camera, “This could get out of hand”

One officer swung his stick and a long hair kid sank to his knees, more people began to throw things. Bottles, rocks, two of the agitators started wrestling with the police, who dragged them down and pinned them with their sticks.

Danny give a glad to Steve, he not been made but Danny could tell that his partner wanted to go in. “I am made, I go you stay, because I have a feeling we needed the crazy ninja SEAL to do what you do best before this case is through”.

“Be carefully” was the words that Danny heard has he leaped out of the car and take his weapon in hand and ran across the street with Noe a few strides behind. Cops were being shaved and Pelted with debris, “pigs, Nazis!”.

Danny pushed his way into the throng, a woman held a cloth to her bleeding head. Another carried a baby, crying, out of harm’s way. Thank God, somebody had a little common sense.

Professor Lemouz’s gaze fixed on Danny, “look how the police treat the innocent voice of the voice of protest! They come with guns drawn.”

He talks to Danny, “Ah, Detective, he grinning, down from his makeshift podium, “still trying to get yourself educated, I see. Tell me, what did you learn today?”

“You planned this” Danny said, wanting to run him in for disorderly conduct. “it was a peaceful demonstration, you stirred them up”/

“A shame, it’s it? peaceful demonstration never seems to make the news. But look…” He pointed towards a news van pulling up down the street. A reporter jumped out and a cameraman was filming as he ran.

“I’m watching you Lemouz,” Danny told the Professor.

“you flatter me, Detective. I’m just a humble professor of an arcane subject not in Vogue these days. Really, we should have a drink together. I’d like that. But if you’ll excuse me, there’s a case of police brutality. Waiting for me now”.

He bowed, produced a supercilious grin that made Danny’s skin crawl, then started to wave his arms over his head, stirring up the crowd again, chanting, “B of H how many girls have you killed today?”


	10. strikes again

Charles Deans Stepped into the depressingly drab lobby of the large municipal guards inspecting begs and packages. His fingers tightened around the handle of the leather case.

Of because Deans weren’t his name right now. it was Jeffrey Stanzer. Before that, it had been Michael Ohara and Daniel Browne. He has gone through so many names over the years, changing them, moving on wherever he left people getting too close. Names were fungible, anyway as easy to change as making a new driver’s license. What had remained constant was a belief that burned deeply inside gid soul. That he was doing something here that was very important. That he owed it to the people close to his heart, people that had died for a cause. But the scary thing was none of that was true. Because a Charles Deans believed in nothing but the hate burning inside him.

He made a check of the security officers going about their work but it was nothing new. He had seen it many times before. He stepped up to the platform and started to pty his pockets. He’d done this many time over the past few weeks that he might as well actually work in this building. _Case over there_ , he mouthed the words before they were spoken.

“Case over there,” the security guard said. clearing a spot on the screening table. He flipped open the top.

“raining yet?” he asked Deans as he passed it through the x-ray scan.

Deans shock his head, his heart barely skipping a beat. Mal had built a masterpiece this time the contents molded right into the lining. Besides, these drones wouldn’t know how to find the bomb even if they knew what to look for.

Deans walked through the metal detector and a beeper want off. He patted his jacket up and down and seemed surprised when he took a bulging deceive out of from one of this pockets.

“cell phone,” He said, “don’t even know that it on me until it rings” he smiled apologetically.

“mine only ring when it the kids,” the guide said with a grin.

How easy it was, how asleep these people were, even with all the warnings around them. Another guard pushed his case to the end of the platform. He was in City Hall, he was going to blow it up and kill everyone without regrets or remorse.

For a moment Deans stood there and watched, gazing at the Oh so busy people rushing back and forth, reminded of his years of staying low and quiet. A trivial life that he was leaving behind, he could strike anywhere. At the epicenter of their power, the very heart of the investigation. _We will find you, no matter how large your house or powerful your lawyers…_

What he was carrying was enough to blow out an entire floor. He stepped inside a crowded elevator and pushed the button for the third floor. It filled with people coming back from lunch. Cops, Investigators from DA,s officer, pawns of the state. With their families and pets, watching the giants on the tube, The probably left they were not responsible. But they were, even the man who swept the floor. They all were responsible, and if they weren’t who cares?

“excuse me,” Deans said on three squeezing himself out with two or three other people. Two uniformed cops passed him in the hallway. He didn't flinch, He even smiled at them. How easy it was. The home of DA, the chief of police, they wanted to show they had this whole G8 thing under control. He would show them that they didn’t have clue.

Deans took a breath and came to a stop in front of room 350. HPD Homicide It said. He turned and returned to the elevator. _Dry run._ He through as e took the next car down. _Practice makes perfect. Then… Boom yours truly August Spies._

Meanwhile, else way, for a Swiss, Gerd Propp had acquired a lot of American tastes and habits. One f them was going after Salmon, in his room at the Andaz Maui on Wailea Alanui Drive. Propp excitedly laid out the double bed the new Ex-Officio finishing vest on the bed he just acquired, along with some hi-tech lures and a gaff hook.

He job as an economist with the OECD out of Geneva might be thought by some as stiff and tedious work, but it did bring him to the states serval times a year and had introduced him to men who shared some passion for coho and chinook. That was where Propp was head tomorrow, under the guise of finalizing his speech before the G8 gathering in Hawaii next week.

He put his arms through the brand new fishing vest, Propp left as energized and manly as leading man in Hollywood film. A knock at the door, he was surprised to see a young man not in a hotel uniform at all but in a black fleece jacket and a cap hiding part of his face.

“Hree, Propp,” the young man asked.

“yes” he pushed his glass up to his nose to take a better look at the young man. “what is it?”

Before he could utter another word, an arm shoot towards him and caught him in the throat knocking the air out of him. he was then shaved back into the floor, landing hard. Propp ready to shake his head clear. His glass was no longer on his face. He left Ooze of blood running from his nose. “My God, What going on?”

The young man steps into the room and closed the door behind him. Out of nowhere, there was a dark metallic object in his hand. Propp froze. Is eyes were not too good. But there was no mistake, the intruder was holding a gun.

“you are Gerhard Propp? The Chief Economist of the OECD in Geneva? Don’t try to deny it”

“yes, but right do you have a barge in here and…” he did not get to finish that line, the young man cuts him off.

Jumping in saying. “by the right of 100,000 children who die annually in Ethiopia, from diseases that could easily be prevented, if three debt re[ayments weren’t six times their National health care coverage.”

“by the right of AIDS patients in Tanzania,” the man wants on  “who the government lets rot because they’re too busy repaying the debt you and your well-heeled bastards have swamped them with”

Propp pointed out, “I am just the economist” he couldn’t get his head around what this man think he did.

“you are Gerhard Propp. The Chief Economist of the OECD, whose mission is to advance the rate by which the economically advantaged nations of the world expropriate the resources of the economically weak in order to convert them into the garbage of the rich” he took a pillow of the bed, “you are the architect of the MAI”

Propp stated, “you got it completely wrong” He pinked. “The agreement brought these backward countries into the modern world. It created jobs and an export market for nations that never have hoped to compete.

“NO, you are wrong,” the young man shouted at the top of his voice. He walked over and switched on the TV. “all it has brought is greed and poverty and plundering. This TV bullshit” CNN was on the international business briefs, which seemed appropriate, Propp eyes bulged as he watched the intruder Kneel down next to him, at the same time hearing the TV voice announce how Brazilian real was under pressure again.

“what are you doing?” Propp asked the young man. He eyes bugged out.

“I am going to do what 1000 of pregnant mothers with AIDS would like to do to you,” He said.

“please” Propp begged, “please… you making a mistake” the young man smiled. He took a look at the supplies on the bed.

“ah, I see you like finishing, I can work with that,” he told scared old man laying on the floor of his hotel room.


	11. Old players New crew

Steve had been in a meet with the big wigs, a decision about island's security. Attending the meet was Governor, homeland security director, homeland security Director General O’Neil, was a man Steve had not only worked with but he had personally saved the man life when he was just an only Colonel attached to SG1. The police chief and an FBI agent Jack March. Steve was not pleased to be working with March, he was a former Marine, who had got almost everyone in his team killed during a mission. If March had stayed in Afghanistan his remaining men would have killed him. Steve will never forget that near-impossible rescue mission. It had cost them a halo and two of Steve's men were wounded.

Steve took his set, greeting the men around the table. He glared at March, huffing out his name at the man. The hushed tone in Steve's voice doesn't go unnoticed by Governor or director of Homeland. He could not understand how the man was accepted into the FBI.

Governor asked Steve to update them, take Shreve mind of the unwelcome agent. "a lot of the avenues are pointing towards the Hawaiian Nation at Hawaiian university. We are running the key angles, the location the baby was found, Wendy Raymore, the demonstration today Lemouz".

Homeland Security Director asked, "you think this guy involved?"

Before Steve could answer March butt in, "I ran the name and it came back with nothing deeper than a couple of unlawful demonstrates and resisting arrests and both were dropped, he harmless" March smile. Like he showed that he had on up on Steve. some time Steve wonders why he had curry March ass to safety all these years ago.

"or he is very very smart" Steve added.

Governor asked "any trace on the identity taggants in the C4"

March again butt in and say, "it's with ATF, (Alcohol, Tobacco, and Firearms)"

The governor looked at Steve, for more information. "agent March is correct, however base experience I would say it a military grade. Chin is looking into any mission explosive with all bases on Island"

March found and found something else. "These people keep communication on public email ports to threaten us?"

Steve stared at March for second before stating, "What do you want us to do, stake out every public access computer on the island? You know many we're talking about?"

"2179, public access internet portals on the island, depending on how they're defined. Colleges, libraries, cafe, memorial, airports, it also includes two in army and navy recruiting centers" homeland security director Steve know the director would have done his homework been a general of the Air Force.

Director said, "sorry just got off the plane from DC, expected to check through some security details for G8 next week. Now I'm wondering if I suddenly find myself in the middle of the third world war"

"Jack March" he held his hand out to the general.

The four-star air force general dismissed the agent saying, "I know you are Agent March, you cost the air force a helo and one of my tops politics was injured during that messy rescue" he continued "can we contain these people for next week?"

March asked, "contain?" the word had a clancy esque sounds to it.

Director stated, "let's not play a game," he said to agent March, turned to Steve and added, "we have a meet of the heads of the finance of free world coming here. plus a threat to the public safety and like the Governor said we don't have much time". Steve like the directness of the general, not at all like the usual Washington type.

March asked, "so everything still on?"

General looked around the room asked, "the location is secure right? We have adequate manpower, don't we chief?"

Koe the chief of police said, "every uniform officer on the force at disposal your disposal next week"

Steve said, "you have five 0 there and SWAT on standby too"

March asked, "what about the email we reserve, what do we do with it"

General asked, "what do you want to do with it commander"

Steve reply, "I want to answer it, start a dialogue, Map out the contact points they respond from. See if they divulge something. The more we talk, the more they might reveal..."

There was moment of silence, Steve glad at March almost daring him to challenge him on this, but the general put end to that hope when he said, "good, let's go ahead with that Commander, meanwhile am I right in think that you got navy intelligence work with you on these two". The general O'Neil had done his homework on five 0 not just the island itself.

Steve reply, "yes sir" general O'Neil sure knows how five 0 operate. Steve's head was still buzzing when running into Ellie and Steve her about the Cindy message, and the plan to start a communication with these assholes. when he finally got to the HQ, Catherine was there in his office. he told that about the meeting, the fact that they will be working with Jack March again. He informed Catherine and rest of the Five 0 team that no one was to work on the field alone with Agent March. Catherine through that it was a good idea know what she knows of the man, there was good chance that she would kill the man if he had got Steve injured again.  
  
Steve had been shot in the back, through his shoulder and left leg while carrying an injured March. Steve had lost a lot of blood, that he had to be airlifted out on full life-support. He had corded three times on the Helo, he had been in a coma for three weeks. six months of rehab before he could get back to his team. it had been longest three weeks of Catherine life, the waiting not knows if or when Steve will weak up was bad but what was really bad was that fact that how this injury would fact Steve everyday life. The doctors had said there was a good chance that Steve would never be been the same if he weak up from the coma.   
  
  



	12. Maui Killing

The next morning Steve and Catherine got into the office 7 in the morning. there was the general O’Neil on the phone. Both Catherine and Steve knew from his body language they both could tell that something happened.   
  
Kono and Chin were both in their office going over some information. Danny and Grover would be late had they had to drop off the kids at school first. Steve asked both Chin and Kono to join them in his office with the General.  
  
O’Neil singles them to come in and close the door behind them. From what Steve could make out, he was talking to his head office back in DC, getting briefed on a case. He had a pile of papers in his lap and he Jotted down the occasional note. Catherine could work out the words, 9mm and Itinerary.   
  
“what going on?” Steve asked has the four-star general hung up the phone.  
  
“there be a killing in Maui, a Swiss national was shot in his hotel room. An Economist. He was preparing to leave this morning on a fishing excursion.” He said told them.  
  
Kono asked, “how is this relates to us?”  
  
O’Neil flipped opened one of the folders he was holding which turned out to be a set of crime scenes photos he had already had faxed from the scene. They showed a corpse in what looked to be a fishing vest with two bullet holes. His shirt was ripped open and his bare chest seemed to have had some letters scratched on it. MAI.  
  
“the victim was an economist, for the OECD” he looked at Steve and smiled tightly. “that makes it clear”  
  
Five 0 team set down, that makes it immediately clear. Murder number three. They study the crime scene photos more closely. Shots to the chest and a Coup De Grace to the forehead. A large fisherman hook in an evidence bag. The Letters scratched into the victim’s chest MAI.   
  
“these letters mean anything to you?” Steve asked.  
  
O’Neil nodded, “I needed a pilot, how about I tell you in the plan?” he asked Steve.   
  
Steve turned to his team, there were no words needed to know what should happen next. Five 0 seem to just know what the other is thinking. He turned back to O’Neil and said, “when do we leave?”  
  
An MH-6 Little Bird was waiting for them at Hickam, O’Neil still had connections in the Airforce to get his hands-on MH-6 in such shot notes. It has been a while, Steve had been in one of these let alone fly one. He smiled, next to skydiving and swimming, flying was right up there for Steve.  
  
“she a beauty, sir” Steve whistle has he clime in behind the yoke.  
  
O’Neil said, “there no other way to fly”  
  
The flight to Maui was little over an hour, O’Neil was on the phone for the first few minutes. When he got off, He wanted to talk.  
“you going tell me what MAI means,” Steve asked the general.   
  
“The MIA was a secret trade agreement, Negotiated a few years back by the wealthy countries of the WTO. It extended to large corporations’ rights that sometimes superseded those of governments. Some people think it created an open hunting season on smaller economies. It was defeated in 1998 by a worldwide grassroots campaign, but I’m told the OECD, which Propp worked for, was redrafting it and testing the waters again, care to guess where?” O’Neil asked Steve.  
  
Steve reply, “G8 meeting next week”  
  
“Yeah, by the way, I think you might get some use out of these” He opens his briefcase and handed Steve some folders that turned out to be inlet jackets from DC, that Five 0 had requested. Each one was stamped Confidential.   
  
Landing in Maui Steve skimmed through the flies, a Few had prior records everything from inciting a riot to resisting arrest and unlawful possession of a firearm. Others appeared to be students caught up in the cause. Robert Allen Rich had an Interpol file for inciting violence at the world economic forum meeting in Gstaad.  
  
Terri Ann Gates had been bagged for arson, a gaunt-faced Reed College dropout with tied back hair named Stephen Hardaway had committed a bank robbery in Spokane.  
  
“Remote Triggered Bombs ricin,” Steve said. Thinking aloud “the technology is pretty advanced. Any of these connected enough to pull off the strikes?”  
O’Neil shrugged, “Somebody could’ve teamed up with an established terror cell. The technologies for sale. Or we could be dealing with a white Rabbit” White Rabbit Steve knew that it was named give for someone who has been hiding for a long time. Like the weathermen from the sixties. Most of them have fit into society again. They have families, straight Jobs, but there are a few still out there who haven’t given up the cause.  
  
They arrived at the hotel, Steve was greeted by the two local homicide detectives Joy Woods and her partner Koe Keel. Going over the crime Scene with both of them, it was grisly. Clearly, Propp had let his assailant in. The economist had been shot three times, twice in the chest and a clean through to the head, the bullet lodging in the floor. But Propp had also been slashed several times, probably with a serrated knife that still lay on the floor.  
  
Woods said, “crime scene dug this out” she hands Steve a bag, containing a flattened 9mm bullet. A large gaff hook in a baggie was also being held for us.  
  
“prints,” Steve asked them.  
  
“partials off the inside doorknob, most likely Propp’s. The Swiss consulate’s contacted Propp’s family back home” Koe said a then added. “he had dinner with a friend scheduled last night, then a 7 am wake up call, other than that no calls or visitors”   
  
Steve opened the briefcase on Propp’s bed and shuffled through his notes. A few books were scattered about mostly academic stuff. Steve when into the bathroom. Propp’s toilet case was laid out on the counter. Not much else to go on. Nothing seemed to have been disturbed.  
  
“Be easier if you could tell us what we’re looking for Commander?” Woods said.  
  
Steve couldn’t, the name August Spies hadn’t been released yet. He focused on the prints of the crime scene. Before he had to a FIB agent Thompson come in and said, “I’ll advise the anti-terror desk in Quantico that the killer is on the move”  
  
O’Neil looks at Steve, their pass makes him think that young commander was looking for something that was there in the other crimes that seem to be missing here. He asked, “you okay with that Commander”  
  
“No, I don’t think so” he had answered both the general and the unasked question from the locate police.  
  
Thompson blinks at Steve in disbelieves, to the O’Neil credit he did not react one way or other. He seems to be able to read Steve. Thompson stated, “you are aware of what Gerhard Propp did for a living? And why he was in this country in the first place?”  
  
Steve reply, “I’m aware”  
  
Thompson pointed out, “scheduled to present next week?”  
  
“I was briefed just like you were,” Steve told him.  
  
Thompson asked, “so this is some other homicidal maniac who just happens to be targeting the G8?”  
  
Steve looked up at him and said, “yeah, that right”  
  
Thompson laughed and flipped open his phone. He started to punch in his speed dial. O’Neil held his hand out and stated, “I like to hear what the Commander has to say”  
  
“Okay, first thing is, this crime scene is different from others, one this perp is probably male, that’s clear from the force used to knock Propp to the ground. But that not what I referring to. It’s the physical condition of the body. The first two murders were detached, this is emotional personal look at the cuts. The killer defaced the body. He used a handgun and a knife” he pointed to crime scene photos taped to mirror.  
  
“you're saying it is different between blowing someone up or pouring Drano down their throat, and this?” Thompson asked.  
  
The two local police officers look at the agent and back at each other, Woods asked, “have you ever pulled a trigger on the job special agent?”  
He shrugged but his face went red, “no, so?”  
  
Steve look down the photo of Propp’s body, “could you do this?”  
  
The FBI agent seems to hesitate. “different killers. Different temperaments” O’Neil cut in “this one could be a sadistic maniac”   
  
Steve pointed out, “All right, then there’s the timing, the message yesterday indicated that there will be a victim every three days, that would be Sunday. Too soon”  
  
Thompson said, “mostly like the guy was available, you can’t be saying you’re holding a terrorist killer to his word?”  
  
“the Commander saying precisely that. I’ve been around pattern killers enough to understand them there’s a bond they make with us. If we can’t take them at their word, why would we believe any of their messages? How would we confirm it’s the same group behind their actions? They have to have total credibility” Woods pointed out to the agent. Steve and another officer both nodded in agreement.  
  
Thompson looks at O’Neil for help and he was looking at the commander and said, “the floor your Commander”  
  
Steve said, “the most important thing, is there’s no signature. Both Oahu killings were signed. He wanted us to know that it is was him. You almost have to admire the ingenuity. A knapsack posting as a secondary bomb left outside the townhouse. Benjamin’s own business from stuffed in his mouth. This ain’t him this killer doesn’t have the combined skills that our killer is using. I wish I could stand and say it was some killer because we have bigger problem”  
“I don’t understand?” Thompson blinked.  
  
Steve said, “if it isn’t the same killer, then the terror has started to spread. I think that’s exactly what happened here”  
  
O’Neil said, “I am going to advise the Bureau to treat these cases as independent actions at least for time being”  
  
Woods said, “in the meantime, we have murder solve. The man’s dead here”.  
  
Steve spent the rest of the day in FBI regional office in Maui. Interviewed the person prop was meeting in Maui port and his economist friend the states. O’Neil also brought Steve in on two calls back to senior investigators at is a home office in DC, backing up five 0 theory that this was a copycat crime and that the terror might be spreading.  
  
About five it dawned on Steve that he couldn’t stay up there much longer. There were a couple of fairly prominent cases that needed his attention back on Oahu and there was a flight back at 6:30.   
  



	13. Missed chance

Crawford home Cindy had everything planned out in her head, it was going well. She had come home early and prepared one of Richard's favorite meal, coq au vin. In truth, other than half a dozen kinds f eggs, it was the only thing she knew how to cook, or at least that she was confident about.

Maybe tonight they could talk about how to proceed. She had the name of a therapist that a friend had given her and Richard had promised he would actually go this time.

She had vegetables simmering in the pan and was about to add wine when Richard came home. But when walked up the stairs, he seemed to look right through her. "Look at us you'd think we were an ad for domestic bliss," he said.

"trying," Cindy said. She was wearing pressed jeans and pink v necked t-shirt, and she had her hair down just the way he like it.

"Just one thing wrong" he tossed the newspaper down on the table "I am going out".

Cindy felt her stomach sink "why? Look at me, Richard, I've gone to a lot of trouble"

"Frank wat to bounce a proposal off me" Richard rehashed across to the fruit basket and took a peach. There was a part of him that seemed al ost to be gloating, amused that he'd ruined the evening.

"Can't you see Frank at the office tomorrow? I told you there was something we needed to talk about. You said okay, I've got all this food". Cindy asked.

He took a bit out of the peach and laugh saying, "you break one-night b before eight and get it in your head to play Alice from the Brady Bunch, and I'm the one blowing the script. "

"is not a script Richard," Cindy told him.

"you want to talk" he sucked out another bite of the peach, "go ahead, in case you've forgotten, it's still my check that pays for those Manolo Blahniks. The market the way it is these days, the only thing scarier than the Ice Queen with an urge to have sec is a promising deal. Give the odds, I'll throw in with the deal"

"that was really cruel" Cindy glared at him. She attempted to hold herself together. "I was trying to do 

something nice"

"it is nice" he shrugged took another bite. "And if you hurry, you might still catch one of your girlfriends to share this special moment with you"

She was herself reflected in the Window, suddenly feeling ridiculous "you're an incredible bastard"

"was" Richard whined.

Cindy flung the spatula down grease splattering over the counter. "That's a five thousand dollars slab of limestone you're redecorating there," Richard said.

"goddamn, you" Cindy cried, her eyes starting to well up with tears. "Look what I'm trying to do for you" everything had fallen apart. What was she trying to hold on to anyways? "all you do is belittle me you criticize. You make me feel like crap. You want to walk out that door, go... Get out of my life. Everyone thinks I'm crazy for wanting to keep this together anyways".

"everyone" she saw the venom in his eyes, the switch suddenly tripped. He grabbed her by the arm and squeezed it hard, forcing Cindy down to the floor. "You let those birches run your life. I run your life to me, Cindy".

Cindy held back more tears, "you're gone Richard, it's over"

"it over when I say it over" he sa7d, hovering close to her face. "when I make your l7fe so miserable, you beg me to leave, and I will Cindy, until then this is the way it is. It's not over, honeybun... Things are getting starting to warm up".

"get out," she said, she pulled away from him.

He cocked his fist but she didn't even flinch. Not this time. Not even a blink. Richard moved fast as though he was going to strike, and Cindy just held her ground. "get out" she seethed again.

The blood seemed to drain his face. "my pleasure" he said backing away. He picked up another peach from the basket and rubbed it against his shirt. He tossed a last smirk toward the messy stove. "be sure to save the leftovers".

As soon as she heard the door close downstairs Cindy broke into tears. That was it! She didn't know if she should call Kono or Catherine. There was something she had to do first. she pulled out yellow pages out of the cabinet close to the home phone, when through the pages frantically dialing the first number she found. Her hand was trembling, but this time there was no turning back. She this herself 'answer please' " thank god" she said, hen a voice finally come from another side.

"safe-more locksmith" man voice come from the other side.

"do you do emergencies," she asked, resolve mixed with her tears. "I need someone over here now"

Once the locksmith left she called Catherine, it wants to voicemail. She leaves a message for her best friend to call back that it was important. It was late when Catherine finally call her back.

it's me, I was in meeting with the governor in Steve place, he in Maui there believe they may have other murder. Is everything okays".

Cindy reply, "I don't know" she paused. "I threw Richard out tonight" it was a good thing that she was sitting down or she would fell. Of all thing that was swimming in her head that wasn't it.

 

"you really did it," Catherine asked, to check that she heard Cindy correctly.

"this time it for keeps, we're done Catherine," she tells her best friend.

"Oh Cindy" Catherine could help but think about how her friend keep a hold on this all night for her to come home. "what did he do?" she asked.

"I don't want to go into that right now, other than it won't be happening anymore. I threw him out and change the locks"

"You locked him out, wow where is he now?" Catherine asked her friend.

Cindy coughed out a laugh. "I don't have any idea, he went out about seven and when he came back, about eleven thirty I heard him pounding on the door outside. It would be worth the past ten years of bullshit just to see his expression on his face when his key didn't work. He will swing by tomorrow to pick up his things"

"you aline, have you called anyone?" Catherine asked.

Cindy said, "no, I was waiting for you my bestie"

"I am coming over," Catherine said.

"no, I took something, I want to sleep an have a meeting tomorrow," Cindy said.

"I am poured off you," Catherine told her.

"I am proud of me too, you don't mind if I need a little hand holding the next few weeks?" she asked.

 

"no hand I'd rather hold, expect Steve's. I'm giving you hug honey get some sleep and here a little advice from a cop, keep that door locked" Catherine told Cindy. When she hung up she called Dr. Chun and Kono she did not care that it was almost towed in morning she had to share the news. Cindy booted the asshole out!

 

 

 


	14. Real lead and lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter has been extended...

Catherine was on the phone with Kono when she heads the front door, look up from the sofa through the window she could make out a line of man, he had his cell phone tucked under his chin, and he carries folder. Under his arm. She could tell from the outline that it was Steve. Just has the commander step through the opened door she hung up with Kono.

Have they got ready for bed, Steve had filled her into the case in Maui and she told him about calling with Cindy. Steve was glad to hear about Cindy news, and he promised to stay away from Richard just has long he behaviors himself.

Next morning Steve and Catherine got to the office 7 am, and Danny asked if the air force general had savored the flight to Maui with him behind the yoke. When Steve office line rang, he picked up and it was Cindy. She didn't give Steve time to talk, asked to be put on speaker, and Steve knew it was about the case. Steve called in the rest of the team into his office and did has Cindy asked.

Cindy tone screamed urgently, so Steve didn't think she would want to talk about Richard. "You should get the fax any second" just then the document came through, it was the other email. "This was in my inbox when I got to work this morning".

This time the sender address was MarionDelgado@Hotmail.com. It simply read that wasn't us in Maui. It was signed August Spies. Steve already knew that he figured it out the moment he saw the crime scene. But this is the confirmation he needed to shut agent Thompson up, who was in meeting with the governor and general O'Nile who had flown up this morning. Before anyone could stop him, he was up and out of the Office had toward the blind next door.

Governor's secretary informed him that the man was behind coles doors, he nodded, he could not wait. He knew it was pitty of him, but he had to inform the governor anyway. He was facing the door, seated at his conference table, he was flanked by two others, one was Benjamin Kela, the local FBI liaison. The other was general O'Neil and to the general right was the agent taken notes was against Thompson. Governor said, "we just about to call you, commander. The general informed me how well you handle the situation up in Maui." he signed for Steve to set.

O'Neil said, "you were helpful in putting forth a theory of the crime"

Steve handed the email to the governor, saying "it no longer just theory the same report got a confirmation email this morning"

Agent Kela stated, "they seem to have a regular chat going, we could make that useful."

O'Neil said, "we should work together on this commander, maybe in your office, I like my team to be in the think of things"

Steve reply "we'll never find another office that in the think of thing than Five 0"

O'Neil team was made up of both FBI agents and air force personnel. Steve put the team in the conference room. It proved to be not such a bad thing, having a department of Homeland Security working hand in hand with five 0. It only took two hours for him to trace the origin of the email to an Internet cafe called KGB bar, a popular with the students in the Hawaiian nation.

They also found out who Marion Delgado was, the last Hotmail address. O'Neil draped a fax from the FBI computer across Steve's desk. An old newswire story, with a grainy photo of a grinning gap-toothed kid in a peasant smock holding who in 1967 derailed a freight train in Italy by tossing a brick in its path.

O'Neil said, "Marion Delgado, was a rallying cry for revolutionaries in the sixties, a five-year-old who stood up and stopped a train. The FBI was bugging phone like crazy trying to infiltrate the Weathermen. They logged hundreds of messages from Marion Delgado"

Steve stated, "it wouldn't hurt to get the names of known members back then who haven't been brought in" and Steve asked, "in the meantime, you want to tag along while I go Check out the KGB bar.

KGB bar, there was narrow rows of chip pine table with societal dropout slouched in front of computer screen. Plus a mixed collection of riffraff sticking cigarette butts at the bar. Not much else caught Steve eyes at first.

They want to the bartender a skinny mouse faced guy in a macule shirt with tattoos with postponing tail. The bartender was clearly a haole. After fifteen seconds of being ignored Steve leaned over and caught his eyes, we were just passing by and were wondering if anyone would like to support our fellowship mission in Chad? O'Neil said, Steve try to hide his smile, just about everyone on the island knew he was five 0 by now, he been here for three years, and his reputation carried throughout the state of Hawaii.

The bartender gave O'Neil a look that asked you think I nuts. Rise his eyebrow at the old man. O'Neil admitted being an officer of law the bartender stated, "we are a private club, needed to see membership card"

O'Neil stated, "just like Costco"

The bartender was been funny repeated "just like Costco" he smirked.

Steve smiled openly now, he leaned forward warped his hand around hand over the ponytail as he wants to draw a beer, he put his shield with the worlds The State Of Hawaii Investigator FIVE 0 Unit. in the guy face. Whisper in the guys hears, "I want you l7sten carefully, I take my phone out and I could Kupa here to take this part, you know they don't care much for technology, look around here and see, 1000s of dollars worth of computer equipment. We needed to ask you a few questions"

Haole glad at him, "what ya say six-pack?"

The black man, in African skullcap, spoke up. "under the circumstances I think we can waive the membership requirements this once."

He turned to fave us a cheerful grin beneath the cap, saying "Amir Kamor, Six-pack, was just expressing his desire to keep the clientele here on its usual high level. No needed to make harsh threats. Please can I invite you to my office"

Steve glads at the bartender, six pack, rolled his eyes "that's creative".

In the rare, there was a cramped private cubicle, barely larger, then a desk. The walls were paper with poster and event notice activist stuff, rallies for the poor free east timer AIDS in Africa.

Steve asked, "you were here last night around 10 o'clock Mr. Kamor" 

Amir said, "I am here every night, Commander, you know how the food and beverage business, it's about who's hand in the register"

Steve nodded, before he added, "email was s3nted last night from here, 10:03 pm,

"messages are sent every night from here, it what we do here, air ideas". Amir sa7d.

O'Neil asked, "you have any way of determining who was here? Anybody, who stand out of the ordinary?"

Amir said, "ten o'clock you say, it may help me if you tell me who you look for or what they did.? everyone that come to this place is ordinary." no one smiled at the joke. Steve took out a photo of the Wendy Raymore and sketches of the woman, who had accompanied George Benjamin. Amir studied them, ridges digging into his wide brow. "I may have seen them over the years, I customers tend to come and go."

Steve switch gears "what about these?" taken out the FIB from Seattle, one by one he leafed through them merely shaking his head. Then Steve a d O'Neil both notice that he stared twice at and blinked.

Steve asked, "you recognize someone".

Amir asked, "remind me why I should help you director, our state is blind corruption and greed, as you in forcing its will you too are part of the foundation"

Steve said, "you ware of what when down between pervasive Governor and five 0." 

Amir said, "she was killed by her partner crime before you could bring in." everyone on the island knew about it after the fact. They were also talking on the wire that Steve had gone to after Wo Fat hunted him down and brought him back for face changes here in Hawaii.

Steve added, "trust me, you don't want to be anywhere near the heat of this one. We do not talk about simple murder here Mr. Kamor, we talking about treason and conspiracy to commit mass murder. Take another look at photo please"

He picked one out saying, "he different now his hair is shorter, not so much like a hippie, he also has a beard and he been in here before".

He didn't know where to find him, but he did give them a name and alias, Stephen Hardaway, alias, Morgan Bloom and Mal Caldwell.

"one more thing you remember the next you barge in and threaten deprive me of my right." he flicked another photo forward, "this one was inhered last night". They were staring at Wendy Raymore the pair AU.

Steve said, "I don't think there be any more threats unless kids or cops are victims".

O'Neil said, "I think we better star by call this one in" Finally there was a break in the case. 

The phone call that wakes broth Catherine and Steve at 5 am came from Kono, it was about Elle's Kono was calling from Eille place, she had made it back, no one seen here after she left five 0 headquarters yesterday morning. Catherine asked Kono if she knew what going on with hey favorite DA? When the answer was negative she told Kono that she steve will be there, to stay where was.

While they were driving thoughts the process Catherine head, from Eille depressed, gone to her parent's place, any of these could be true, but it not like her to skip out on meetings.

As Steve pulled they both noticed was that Eille sapphire blue 535 still in the driveway. Kono waiting at the porch of the house. Kono stated, "she didn't answer when she rang the doorbell two times"

"Eille" we called out, but there was no answer, her chocolate lab meet me the bedroom which clearly show that she had slept here, but there was no sign of her now. We call Cindy, and she was there in ten minutes. Steve walked out to tell the girl he'll meet them back at HQ, and he drives down to her office, he stormed up found her on again off again boyfriend at the front desk, "your office now" he barked at the man.

closing the door behind them he turns to the police commissioner's assistant, Steve demand to know what he did to his girlfriend was? Where she was, the last time he saw her? But Nil has not seen her after she kicks him out three night ago.

Angry was no long word for what was tearing through Steve, it deeper, catching glad on the rearview mirror and he knew that look he has seen it on the faces of parents, wives when someone close to them is missing. On the job, he would tell them to stay calm and it still early anything could happen, now that what Steve told himself. Steve had Chin trace Elle's Phone, he had Catherine and Kono drive up and down her street seen if someone saw anything.

while Steve, force on Stephen Hardaway even if he wasn't the most wanted, he was suspect now. He was raised in Lensing, Michigan. After high school, he wants the west to Reed college in Portland. their e begin to turn up the system. His rap sheet show arrest for aggravated an assault. Suspect of bank robbery in Seattle. He involved in anit WTO in Brooklyn. In 99 he was caught sell blasting cap to a uncover ATF. That was when Stephen Hardaway desperate, he jumps bail not seen again until now.

About five o'clock Cindy, Chun, Kono meet up for coffee, they were all worried about Cindy. they were talking and it was Cindy who remained them that one-time Eille had through all the plan out and take a day in NYC. And Cindy had to believe that wanted to happen now.

Cindy head back to the office and she was worried for her friend the DA that was missing. when the editor asked if she wants to write but that would make it real, she snapped back nit news yet. This time it wasn't happening to someone else. She look at the photo of the girls she kept desk, she could help think and hope that Eille would walk through the door. in the photo she seems untouchable, power job, power husband not one has she let on what happened to her behind closed doors.

It after 11 pm she checked her email and there was one she didn't have to open it to know who it from, it was from Toobad@hotmail.com it was Sunday, August Spies were due. It read you were warded, but you were arrogant and didn't listen. Oh god, escaped Cindy, throat, she flashed down the screen, reading the message and seen the chilling signature at the end. August Spies was an indication that they had stack again.

Cindy made hard call to Five 0, explaining the email, they find other 333 down by the pier, it exactly three days after the threat.

Five 0 and Doctor Chun, arrived at the scene, it seems like every cop on the island was here. Signal gun shoot to the back of the head. The body was on the floor. Partially wrapped in blood trap.there not tapped to metal twist to the trap. The bill of the lading. Returned to justice. five 0 want still Catherine fall to her floor, the first thing she noticed was the victim bracelet that she knew well. "ho no, no, no" shaking hand pulled the back it was Eille...

The time slowed down and Catherine’s leg gives out, a pair of strong arms held her up. Steve’s voice, “No Ellie” he held Catherine. He never forgets, the day he and Catherine met Ellie, it was three years anniversary of the death of his father murder at the gravesite little over two years ago. Ellie and Catherine had hit it off, and Ellie had given Steve another new memory of his father.

They could take they eyes of Ellie's face, A truckle of blood seeped from the corner of her month. Catherine reaches out and touches her hand, she still had her wedding ring on. Even after losing her husband in Iraq over seven years ago, she had moved on, with Mr. on again off again boyfriend in the DA office.  She heard Doctor Chun start to cry and saw Kono holding her. Five 0 could not understand what Ellie has to do with August Spice?

The thing fell into a daze Catherine and Kono had to keep reminding themselves that it was a crime scene, a homicide scene. They had to be strong for each other to catch Ellie, killer. Steve was the first to pull himself together, he was breaking orders, “I want an area canvassed. Someone could have seen a vehicle”

Catherine and Kono wanted to look around, find something, there has to be something, some mistake, they have made. These assholes, August Spice, scum. Duke and HPD were there, Duke said, “let us handle it?” simple question makes this all real, the flashing emergency lights, they were not in their head, Ellie was dead. She has been killed by August Spice.

The team watch has Ellie body was taken away. Ellie, they friend, family. Watch Doctor Chun place the body onto morgue van and send it off. Sirens blaring, has the crime scene quieted down, Chun, Kono, and Catherine sat down steps, of an adjoining building in the light rain. They could not answer, Why? How this fit? It’s the different case! How can Ellie be connected? They were all too stunned to even to speak.

Cell Phone ring was what got Cindy to move it was her boss at the paper. She told him. Yes, it looks like the terror campaign. The third victim, described the location, the email she had received the paper. Cindy stopped and it looks like she was going cry again, has she told them. Yes, the victim has been identified. Ellie Clayton the missing DA, Cindy chocked out that last of words, she was also my friend.

Five 0 found themselves at the morgue, they knew that Doctor Chun would still be there. No matter what time it was, doing her job because it was the one thing that would hold things together. In her blue scrubs, in the autopsy room.

Ellie was laying out on the melt table, under these lights where they see so many victims before. Ellie, a friend, family sweet Ellie, their sister. They watched her body through the glass, they keep thinking that they failed her in some way.

“Widespread damage to the right occipital lobe” Doctor Chun speak into the recorder. “consistent with a single, rear-entry gunshot trauma. Minimal blood lost to the affected area….” Five 0 barely listened. Their eyes still fix on Ellie.

“light power burn around the hair and neck indicate a small caliber bullet fragment from the lest ventricle” Chun went on. “signs of severing rupture, symptomatic of this type of trauma, but…, every little swelling… they all watched Chun as she probed around and removed a flattened bullet and drop it to onto the dish. Steve and Catherine both stood up, there was something worry with this picture.

Chun said, “something dose not fit, I am going to open up the chest cavity” Chun took the scalpel and slipped the blade down a straight line from the top of Ellie's chest. Chun said, “I do a standard sternotomy, opening up the pneumonia chest area. Lung membrane is soft tissue degraded soupy, I’m exposing the pericardium now…”

Chun finely look at them through the window and said, “Ellie did not die from the gun shoot, the lack of swelling blood seeping”

Steve said, “the gun shoot was delivered after she was dead” he seen gun shoot wounds before in battlefield and he too knew what Doctor Chun had noticed. When asked Chun said that if she had to guess that she would say it was a ricin.


	15. Touch base

There was always something intimidating about meeting Charles Deans in person. Even at a fancy place like the Hilton hotel village. Deans fit in anywhere, He was wearing a tweed jacket, striped shirt, and a rep tie.

There was a girl with him, pretty,with a tangle of bright red hair. He l like to keep you off guard. who is she?

Mal had been told to wear a suit jacket and even a tie, just another of his odd off-putting gesture. He waved a hand around the dining room. 'Cloud there be a safer place for us to meet? The Hilton

He looked at the girl and they both laughed, but he didn't introduced her. 'Rich' Malcolm said, 'it's brilliant what a great day we got Benjamin, We can do so much damage here. Hell we could wipe out this capitalist den in about a minute flat. Go over to the mark and take out another hundred rich bloodsuckers. Take them all and spring death on anybody passed.'

'yes, especially because I figured out how to make it as a concentrated' Malcolm nodded but he looks nervous. 'I thought this about G8?' it was the start of something more.

When Mal got home After dumping AD body, he found Michelle was upset over DA murder, the news, had got to her, the news reporter had said, that Ellie was one of good guys, who had put away some of these CEO, that they were targeting. She did not understand. Why her? What did she do? Mal stroked her hair, and explain, 'I tools not to listen to the news, sometimes people who do good things Die. Hold that thought, she look at him horrified, the cough nd felt her chest tighter, fumbling with her new inhaler, but Mal block her hand 'what do you think Michelle, we were in this just to knock off a couple of fat cats billionaire. Our fight with the state. The state is very powerful. It won't roll over and die.'

Michelle forced on her breathing, she realized in that moment that she was different from Mal. From all of them. He called her little girl, but he was wrong. A little girl didn't do the horrible things she had done. She wheezed again, 'I needed my inhaler Mal please'

'I needed to know I can trust you honeybun' he picked up the inhaler and twirled it in his fingers Lim me it was toy.

Her breathing was starting to get ragged, and Mal was make it worse, scaring her like this. She didn't know what he was capable of. 'You Can trust me, Mal, you know that' she whispered.

'I do know that Michelle, but it not me, I'm worried about. We work for someone, don't we hon? Charles Deans, isn't forgive the way I am. Deans, is tough enough to beat them at their own game. He a genius'

She grab the puffer out of the Mal, hand and depressed, it twice shooting the spray into her lungs.

'You know the cool thing about ricin? Mal smile at her before adding, 'it can get in to the bloodstream a hundred aways' he depressed his index finger twice though he was triggering an imaginary inhaler. He smiled. 'chht, chht'

He had a glint in his eyes she hadn't seen before,'whoa, now that would really get that chat of yours into a state, wouldn't it hun? ' chht, chht.Meanwhile at five 0 headquarters new information had coming from homeland, there were photos some only six months old. Danny recognized one Lemouz and there was their suspect with his around the professor. It was time for Danny to have other talk with the professor. That was how he found himself back the university.

He found the professor with red head co-ed, 'party over red" Danny called out to the student, and followed it up with a look at said it time leave now.

It took her about ten and to her credit, she gave Danny middle finger on her way out and he returned the call.

'I think I missed judge you Lemouz, I thought you were just some pompous two-bit agitator and you turn out to be a real Player' Danny pointed out.

Professor crossed his legs gave Danny a condescending smile 'I'm, not sure I understand what you mean"

I took out the envelope with Santos's photo. 'what I get real kick out Lemouz, is that I'm what's keeping your ass away from homeland security, I pass along your name, with your public statement the next time I see you it'll be in a cell.'

Lemouz liked superior smiled, and you're warning me, detective? He asked.

'there something I want you look at, Lemouz' he laid the photo out one by one.  one of them was him with the suspect Danny left that one for last, he kept saying he didn't know him and Danny tells him, 'you not listen to Lemouz' Danny drop other photo, the one with the suspect arm around Lemouz, the one taken by Santos and professor showing Hardaway standing with him. One with his arm draped across the professor's shoulder, how do I find him? Danny asked.

'I don't know, he was professor, detained after nine eleven, last fall. He hung around a couple of our rallies. I haven't seen him, since. I don't actually know the man.'

Danny push a little, 'that good enough'

'I don't know, that truth, his was from up north, somewhere as I remember Eugene? Seattle? He hang around for while but it all seem to bore him.' he said.

For one Danny believe him, 'what name was he going under?'

'not Hardaway, Malcolm something, umm Malcolm Dennis. I think I don't know where he is now no idea" professor said

Danny asked, 'there only one thing more I want to know, do you know the name August Spice?'

Danny could tell that in the man face that he knew the name. He asked who it was?.

the professor said, 'you heard of Haymarket Massacre' Danny nodded, he was mainland cop, they use that has teaching tool has what not to do in every police academy cross the country and there was the fact that Lou had talked about the sad day for Chicago police department.

'to thus day, there a statue there, to mark it. On may 1st, 1886 there massive Labor demonstration up Michigan Avenue. The greatest gathering, of labor workers, women and children too. This day it is still may day celebrate around world but in United States. Demonstration was peaceful, over the next couple of days, it grow, more and more works walked off the job when on strike. Then on day three police fired at crowd, tow protested were killed. The next there was other demonstration, at Haymarket square, angry speeches blasted the government. the mayor ordered the police to clear out the square, and they stormed the crowd, wielding their night sticks, then the police open fire when it was said and done, seven police officers and four demonstrators were dead.

The police needed a scapegoat, so they round up eight labor, leader some of whom were not even there, one of them was teacher named August Spice, they tired and hanged them all. By the neck. Until they were dead. Later on Spice, was shown not have been there at the square, a moment barely recorded in the history of your country, Detective. But one would inspire one that apparently has'

 


End file.
